kai, what do u mean?
by vd.alfredo
Summary: Kai is leaving the Beybladers and goes back to Russia, but the question to ask is: WHY? A drk secret and many enemies are waiting in Russia and they will have to act soon or otherwise Kai might die. Slash Kai/Tala
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kai is leaving? but why? what happened, that he now needs to leave? And why does Judy know him his whole life?**

„Oh man, where is Kai? He´s soooooo late!", Tyson shouted.

"Calm down, my boy. You know Kai, I´m sure he will be here soon." Mr dickinson said as he sat on the coach, waiting for Kai to arrive, so that they could discuss the oncoming tournament.

"He´s right, Ty. I´m sure Kai will arrive soon." Max said.

"I know, but I don´t know somehow I have a bad feeling." Ty stated.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel kinda anxious too, like something bad is about to happen." Ray thought aloud.

" What do you m… " Max was interrupted by a konok on the door and grandpa who opened it.

As they looked at the door they saw kai standing there, but it wasn´t the same Kai they knew.

There were no handprotectors, no scarf, no baggy pants and no tight black shirt. Here he was withouthis usual clothes. He wore pitch black trousers, black shoes, a white shirt with the first few buttons opened and a black sports jacket.

He looked good on this clothes but the most shocking thing was his face.

There were NO shark fins.

And the thought of everyone in the room was '_What the fuck!!'_

Kai just looked at them and started to say something when te suddenly the All Starz came storming in the dojo with Judy behind them.

Even though they had known they were coming for the tournament it was kinda surprising to see them suddenly storming into the dojo.

As Judy entered the room, Max ran to her and hugged her tightly. Judy hugged him back lovingly and after they let go of each other she saw that everyone was starinf at something. When Judy turned around to look at that something too, she saw Kai without his shark fins on his handsome face, withot his usual clothes and with a very bored look staring back at the blayders.

Suddenly Kai noticed someone staring at him and when he met Judy´s eyes he began to feel very uncomfortable.

'_Shit, I wanted to finish this before she arrived _', Kai thought bitterly as he started to walk and stopped in front of Mr. D.

"Hello, my boy. Do you have something on your heart, how can I help you?", Mr. D. asked.

Kai just stared down at him and said:

"I´m quitting beyblading! So you should probably look for a new member and captain!", he stated calm and bored.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU´RE QUITTING BEYBLADING?"

"Kai, you can´t mean that right?", Max asked afraid, he didn´t want to lose Kai, he was like a big brother to him.

"Sorry Maxie, but I have my reasons."

"And whaht are your reasons?", Ray asked with a calm voice but his eyes betrayed his calm voice.

He didn´t want Kai to leave he was teir captain, he couldn´t just leave them . Again.

"Once a traitor, forever a traitor, huh?", Michael said in a hate filled voice but Kai just stared back at him.

"I´m leaving tomorrow morning to Russia, sorry guys.", Kai was a little sad about his leaving, he didn´t want to leave Max who was like a little brother to him.

Suddenly he saw sad eyes looking back at him an a warm hand on the cheek.

Everyone in the room was shocked at Judys action, noone ever touched Kai, espicially his face! But Kai didn´t backed away he just stood there and looked back in those sa eyes as he heard Judy´s voice.

"Kai, why are you leaving? What happened?", Judy asked with motherly care in her voice.

Kai just looked away, he couldn´t risk to meet her eyes because he knew that Judy would be able to see through his mask.

"Nothing happened, I just want to go home.", he said softly.

"Kai! I know you nearly your whole life, I know when you´re lying to me.", her eyes lookes very sad and Kai fought very hard with himself to keep himself from telling the truth.

"Kai, you are like a son to me since yor mother died and to Maxie you´re like an older brother. Please I beg you tell me what´s wrong, is it about _them_?", her eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears, at least for now unshed.

"Judy, please just stop asking, ok?"

"Kai?" Slowly Kai took Judy´s hand away from his face and hugged her tightly.

"Ju, thank you for everything you did, for the place you offered me in your family, for your support, for just everything. Mum would be very happy." Slowly he let go of her "live well Ju and protect your precious people. I love you, auntie!", Kai turned, gave a last sad look to his team, turned away and left the dojo.

Everyone was stunned for exactly three reasons.

First one: Kai let himself be touched, in his FACE

Second one: He called Judy Ju a nickname the Al Starz have never heard before and

Hird reason: he showed feelings, he ugged hear and said he loved her.

What does tat mean?

Why is Kai leaving?

And how does Judy know Kai his whole life?

* * *

So what do you think, please be kind and review a lot, it´s my frist fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few seconds went by since Kai left but it felt like hours to everyone and the only thing they did was staring at Judy. So many questions but no answers.

"Mum, why did he call you auntie and Ju?" Max broke the silence.

Judy sighed hard and answerd her son "Maxie, probably you don´t remember it but when Kai and you were 4 and 3 years old we often visited them in Russia. And so I was somehow like an aunt to Kai and Ju is a nickname he gave me when he was little."

"Them?"

"Yes them. Kai and his parents."

" B..But how do you know them, Judy?" Michael asked what everyone else thought.

"Sara and I were best friends when in university."

"B..Bu…"

"Guys, I..I know you want to know, but I really can´t tell!", Judy tried to get them to understand.

"Alright! Then tell us why he´s going back to Russia!"

"I can´t."

"Mum, please. Is he in trouble? Does he need help? Please Mum, I need to know!"

"Ach Maxie. I can .." "Please", Max begged with a silent voice and teary eyes.

"Ok. First of all I don´t know if it´s true but I think something happened to his sisters."

"Sisters? Kai has sisters. How, where, why, HOW!!!" everyone shouted at her.

"Well you see when a man and a woman loke eachother very much they …"

"NOT THAT!!!", they cried out.

"Judy, please tell us. Who are they? Where do they live and how that is even possible I thought Kai was the only child of his parents and they are long since dead?", Mr. Dickenson stated calmly.

"I´can´t really tell you who they are because I don´t really know them, I just saw them once after their birth."

"Their brith?", tyson questioned.

"They are twins, little dude." Grandpa said as he punched Tyson with his bamboo sword for suc a stuped question. Everyone in the room was surprised by that because no one noticed him coming in the room.

"Yes, that´s right, they are twins. As I said before I don´t really know anything about them. I just know that Kai always tried to protect them and to keep them save. Furthermore why are you asking me? You were his team and YOU should know such things about him!"

The Bladebreakers were shocked, they never even tried to find out anything about their mysterious captein and felt really bad about it. So they made a silent proise to themselves to change that as soon as they see him again. And that will be very soon because they won´t let him get aay with that they will follow him to Russia somehow and find out what´s going on!

With Kai

Kai just stepped into his appartement and began to pack his things for the flight in the morning. During the packing he thought back to what happened in the dojo. He silently cursed his luck that All Starz just had to come there when he wanted to say goodbye.

Everything would have been so much easier if Judy hadn´t come. He didn't want to see her sad eyes. She was like an aunt to him and after his parents´death she also was a mum to him occasionally. She was always there for him when he needed someone when he nearly had a breakdown after the tournament in Russia, when he remebered **all **the things that happened in te abby, the beating, the starving, the `lessons´and the ra…. NO, don't think about it, it´s all in the past!

Finally he was finished with packing his suitcase. Silently he breathed out exhausted and let himself fell back on te bed. Soon the only thing that could be heard from his room was silent and even breathing.

The following morning, he woke up to the sun shining in his face. Reluquantly he got up and got ready to leave.

After everything was taken care of he took his suitcase, picked up the keys and left.

As the door closed behind him he wasn't aware that he just took the first step into a very dark and painful future and that he will probably never come back but all this he will find out soon, very soon.

Dark violet eyes, watched as he left the ouse and got into a taxi to airport. "Lord, everything is going according to plan , he just left to go to the airport."

"_Very good and don´t dissapoint me again. I won´t show mercy a second time!"_

"Of course, I won´t dissapoint you!"

Quietly he shut the phone and a very dark smile began to form on his face and he watched the taxi leaving.

Back at the dojo

The Bladebreakers, All sTarz, gramp and Judy sat at the dining table and ate their breakfast.

Everyone just stared in the air and tought about what happened yesterday.

Suddenly Mr. D. enetered the room and everyone lokked up at him.

"Yo, Mr. D what are yu doing here?"Tyson asked him.

The others looked at him questioningly and curious at him but Mr. Dickenson just smiled happily.

"Mr. Dickenson how can we help you?2 Judy askedd the old man politly.

"Well you see,a fter I saw your sad and determinate faces I decided that I will just have to help you to come to Russia and so I took the liberty and bought you a few tickets to Russia this evening."

Suddenly Tyson jumped up and hugged Mr. Dickenson as tightly as he could and thanked him nearly over a thousand times.

Soon, Kai, soon we will be in Russia and be able to help you.

Please tell me what you think and some ideas if u want.

For everyone who want to know I plan to make a talakai pairing, tell me if u want it or not.

THANK YOU for ur past reviews and I hope for knew ones and THANKS for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, sry that I needed over a week to update. =(**

**Hope you like the new chapter, I gave my best =D**

**Please read and review even if you don´t like it, I really want to know what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

He slowly opened his eyes, still a little dazed from his sleep. Soon he will land and than everything will turn out alright. As soon as the plain lands he will go to his mansion with him and they will find them. He was sure about that, they WILL find them, if not he wi… NO, stop it everything will be alright. His eyes shifted to the clock on the small screen in front of him. One hour than everything will be alright, one hour until he lands in Russia, Moscow his … home.

At the japan airport

"Tyson! Stop jumping around. It´s getting irritating!"

"Sorry, Michael but I want to know what´s wrong. And WHY the hell is our plain over two hours late. We will never find Kai!"

"Come on, Ty. We will find him, mum said she knows where he lives."

"And if we doesn´t find him. I can find him through our satelites and no one can hide from them." Everyone of the group felt shivers run down their backs because of the evil smile Emily had on her face.

"The flight to Russia, Moscow will be ready in a few minutes. Please get to the gate." 

A voice spoke through the speakers in the hall.

"YIPPIE, FINALLY, GOD IS ON OUR SIDE!!!" Tyson shouted through the whole hall "KAI!! JUST WAIT, WE ARE COMING AND SOON WE WILL HELP YOU!"

As soon as the gate opened Tyson rushed through it and vanished from their sight.

The others just sighed, got their lugage and went off too, anxious about what will await them in Russia.

Airport Moscow, Russia

As he stepped out of the plain, the icy winds blew throug his hair. Such a wind would make everyone, who wasn´t used to those winds would nearly die because of Russias´coldness.

As he looked over the airport he saw the one person, he had ached to see, since he left for Japan one year ago. He was standing at the end of the stairs which lead from the plain to the ground. His heart and body ached to go down and hug him, to snuggle in his chest and for the safity he would feel as soon as he was in his arms and for the first time since the last tournament, where he had fought Brooklyn and this person eventhough he was injured through his own stupidity, was still there for him, waiting and supporting.

Although Kai had won that fight with his own strengh, with Dran… Dranzer, who he hadn´t seen since, he had also won because he knew that person would wait for him regardless of how the fight would turn out.

Slowly he went down the stairs from the plain to the person waiting for him. A small smile began to show up on his face. As he went off the last step, strong arms circled him and pressed him to the persons chest. He breathed in the smell and only missed him.

"Welcome home." The deep, soft and caring voice said.

"Yes, I´m home."

Kai said with a smile and closed his eyes, treasuring the moment with all the love he felt for this person, for the person who saved him so many times in every emotional and physical from and the person he saved himself.

He felt a love that has grown since their childhood and was now so deep that they would be able to ovecome everything. And togeter they would find his sisters and destroy those who had kidnapped them.

Kai felt the breath of his beloved near his ear as the voice whispered.

"I love you, Kai, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Kai turned his head to look at his beloveds´eyes, their faces where only a few inches away from eachother as Kai continued,

"I love you, Mr. Ivanov."

A low chuckel escaped the person at the teasing nickname.

He tilted his head a little so looked Kai straight in the fcce and began kissing Kais lips. Slowly he licked Kais lower lip, asking for entrance and was instantly allowed in.

As he deepened the kiss, a moan escaped Kai and through the kiss and the heat of the moment, he heard Kais mowaning voice whispering as the arms around him tightened.

"I love you so much, Tala."

Talas lips turned into a small smirk and pressed Kai harder to his chest.

_`Yes, Kai was home and he wouldn´t let his phoenix go ever again, after all this was over.´_

"I love you too, Kai."

After they had parted, they took eachothers hand and left the airport with their heads hold high.

_`They would find Kais sister, they wouldn´t go down!´_

**Hope you liked it, untilwe see eachother again**


	4. Chapter 4

As Kai and Tala went to Kais Limousine, which waited in front of the airport to pick them up, his butler William opened the doors and they got in.

In the car Tala began to speak, still holding hands with Kai.

"Well, what are we going to do about your sistery?"

"I think it would be best if we go to my mansion and I look if I find anything about the kidnapper."

"Alright, but be prepared it´s really messy."

"It´s ok, I´m prepared. I .. I just want to find them. They are the last familiy I have left and I should have protect them. Afterall they are my younger sisters."

"Hey! Don´t make a face like that." It doesn´t suit you."

Tala stated as he saw Kais depressed face because he couldn´t protect them.

"Everything will be alright, we will find them. Don´t worry. And I phoned the others so we won´t stand alone."

Tala squished his hand to assure him that he won´t be alone.

"Spenc, Vry and Ian are coming?"

"Yes, they are waiting at your mansion."

"Thanks Tala."

Kai rested his head on talas shoulder, really relaxing for the first time since he heard about his sisters.

Slowly the car pulled in the garage and they got out. As soon as Kai got out he felt small arms encirceling his waist. As he looked down, he saw a mop of violett hair, as the map looked up he saw that Ian had tears in his eyes. Kais heart got really heavy when he sw tht and so kneeled down and hugged his little brother. Kai hadn´t realized how much he had missed them before but now he was really happy that he was home with his brothers. This were his family and when they find his sistery they will be whole again.

When they let go, Spencer and Bryan came over and gave him a quick but tight hug.

"Hey Kai. Really, everytime you come home, trouble comes with you." Spencer said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah hiwatari, what is it about you that always brings trouble?" Bry said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well you see I don´t want you to get bored."

"Oh thank you soooo much, hiwatari that´s just so caring of you."

"I know, I know I´m nearly a saint."

"Phew. No one ever thought **that**."

"Hey stop teasing Kai!" Ian pouted.

"Yeah, yeah Ian shut up, we won´t harm your precious older brother."

As Kai heard that a small smile graced his features. He was so happey to be back together with his brothers, his brothers made by bad experiences in the abbey and the times when they cared for eachother and helped to overcome all the beatings and other things.

As he walked to the dor leaving Tal, Bry, Spenc and Ian to argue he opened the door, still with a smile until he stepped in and was frozen on the spot.

He couldn´t move.

How, why, why did they need to destroy everything that was in his house?

The picutures of his parents, broken on the floor.

The paintings from his sisters, ripped to pieces.

The vases his mum took great pride in.

The books his father had always read till late night.

Besides that, all the mirrors, pictures destroyed.

Kitchen, TV, coach, tables … all destroyed.

Ice skating trophies from his mother,lied melted in the ashes in the camin.

He couldn´t take it, all the memories, all the love that was once in this house.

How could they do that to him ?

He broke down, tears streamed down his face as he fell to the floor on his knees.

The noise that was prodused by that, let the Blitzkrieg Boys stop instantly in their arguing. As they looked over to him, their hearts stoppes for a moment.

Tala ran to kais side nd kneeled down in front of him and hugged him tightly so that Kai could cry all he want in his shirt and knew that he wasn´t alone. Kai grapped Talas shirt and didn´t let go, as he cried out his sorrow.

Tala had known that the kidnapping had took it´s scroll on Kai and to see the state the house of his parents was in, he just broke down.

When Tala felt Kais breath turn even aagain, he saw that his eyes were close and he was asleep. Slowly, careful to not wake him up, he took Kai p on his arms and brought him to his room on the first floor.

Bryan, Spencer and Ian followed, sad that Kai had tog o through so much. As they arrived in his room, they saw Kai lying on the bed, Tala beside him holding his hands.

Silently to not disturb them, they sat down on a coach and waited, waited for Kai to wake up.

"Aaahh, finaly! I thought I would die in this stupid plain."

"Yeah, me too!" Michael agreed with the world champion whole heartly.

"Alright, mum, What should we do?"

"Well, I think the best thing would be if we drive to our hotel first and than go to his parents´house." Judy explained to them.

And so they all got onto a cabbie and drove to the hotel.

As they arrived at their hotel and got the rooms, everyone was so tired, that they decided one or two hours of sleep wouldn´t hurt, it wasn´t like the house would dissappear suddenly.

But they didn´t realize that those two hours, were exactly those two hours which would have saved them a lot of trouble and their friend a lot of pain.

And so they drifted off to sleep.

Kais´room

As Kai opened his eyes, he realised that he wasn´t in the doorway anymored but in his room, to be exact on his bed. When Kai tried to move he felt a hand tighten it´s grip on Kais.

He then noticed that he wasn´t alone on his room.

Tala was beside him, holding his hand analysing if he was alright. On then also noticed the others on the coach and slowly sat up and asked.

"How long was I out?"

But before he got an answer he was thrown back on his pillows by Ian who had jumped at him.

"Ian, I´m alright. Sorry that I scared you."

"S´… gh.."

"?"

"I think Ian means that it´s alright, we were just worried. And you were out for almost half an hour." Tala answeres Kais question through a chuckle because of Ians behavior.

"Hey guys. I think it would be best if we go out and get some groceries done. I think Kai needs some time alone on the house." Spencer said as he rose from his seat, followed by Bryan and reluctantly Ian.

When the last two had left, Spencer looked over to Tala who didn´t want to leave his lover.

Somehow he had a feeling that something bad would happen to his love of he left.

"Hew." Kai spoke lovingly "I will be alright but I think spencer is right. I need some time alone." He said as e leaned in on Tala and gave him a soft kiss.

Tala sighed heavely but let go of kais hand after all.

"I will be back soon and don´t do anything stupid."

A soft chuckle escaped Kaia at his last comment.

"Don´t worry. I will wait here for you."

With a soft smile, he looked at his beloved one who was dragged out the room by Spencers fierce grip.

After about five minutes Kai finally decided to get up aand go down to the lobby.

As his gaze fell on the state, the rooms were in his heart broke once again.

But he couldn´t break down now, he needed to be strong for Tala, for the Boys and most of all for his sisters.

As he went to start the cleaning up, he heard a knock on the door.

When he opened the door expecting to see one of the boys who had forgot his money or something like that, he was frozen ones again.

Before him stood the person of his nightmares.

Dark violett eyes stared down on him.

"Well young Kai. How are you, it certainly has been quite a long time, hasn´t it?"

"B..Boris."

With an evil grin he took one step forward just as Kai took one back.

Suddenly everything happened really fast.

Kai grapped the door harder and tried to close the door as fast as he could but Boris was too fast. He grapped the side of the door and pushed it open and with his other hand he took something from his pocket.

Kai too busy to look around for a weapon didn´t notice that the door was now out of it´s angels nor did he see Boris taking out something from his pocket.

When Kai noticed a piece of a broken vase he felt a sting in his neck. As he turned his head to Boris, he saw an empty serinage in his hand and as realisation dawned on him he felt his legs giving away and his whole body going numb.

And before unconsious fell over him he felt saw as Boris reached out to him and then his vision turned all black.

**Hi, I hope you liked the new chaoter and please review. They one who gives me my tenth review I will dvote my next chapter to him/her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys**

**I´m so terribly sorry that I took so long to update this but I was a little bit stressed with school and everything, so sorry.**

**Hope u like the new one**

* * *

Chapter 5

As Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian left the grocerie shop to go home to Kai, a very bad feeling began to grow in their stomach.

Anxious about what might be wrong, they began to run but as soon as they arrived they stopped dead still in their moves.

What had frightened them was the state of the front door. It was broken and was out of the angles and the side splitteres from a very, very hard grip, someone had got on it.

But the most frightening thing was the thing that lied on the floor. It was an empty serinage. And all of them knew what something like that could mean.

Suddenly Tala ran into the mansion, calling for Kai all the time.

Shortly after Ian and Bryan also ran in the house, hoping to be able to find any trace of Kai.

But there was no answer as they called for him and the only thing that met them in the house was silence.

A deadly silence.

As Spencer followed slowly, he picked up the serinage in the hope that maybe he would be able to find out, who did that or at least what was in it.

But it wouldn´t be easy with the little equipment he had.

As Spencer inspected the serinage a little further, he saw an emblem on it.

Spencer went to Kais room up the stairs where he suspected the others to be, as they weren´t downstairs.

As he opened the door he saw the others with a look as if someone had died. OK, that was a bad joke.

"Hey guys!", Spencer called out, "I found something on the serinage you won´t like."

"What is it Spencer?" Bryan asked because he knew, the other two were in no condition to ask. `Fuck, he himself felt like shit. He Bran, the bad guy felt like shit and was worried sick, what a joke`, Bryan scoffed at his own thoughts.

"Alright, on the serinage I found an emblem and that emblem was from … ."

"From what, Spencer. Spit it out!"

"From Balkov Abbey."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally after two hours everyone of the bladers was awake and in the hotel restaurant for dinner.

Well not everyone, Tyson was still sound asleep after everyone else had tried to wake him up.

"Man, how did the ice prince manage to wake him up, all he did when we tried was stirr a little and then continue to sleep!" Michael whined, as the others ate.

"Stop with the Ice prince, Michael. He is nothing like an ice prince."

"But Judy, how can you say that, he´s always so cold and arrogant."

"That´s just because he´s always on guard."

"But why is that, Judy? I mwan doesn´t he trust us?" Ray asked worried.

"No it´s nothing like that. It´s just that he had a really hard life and it´s really difficult for him to let his guard down."

"Oh come on just because he lived a few years in the abbey , futhermore he is always on guard. I don´t believe he can be any different."

"Shut it, Michael. Kai is a very caring and funny guy, it´s just that he´s only himself when he is around his family and Blitzkrieg Boys."

"The Blitzkrieg Boys?"

"Yes, Maxie, the Blitzkrieg Boys. They are his best friends, they are like brothers o him."

"Hey, guys. Why didn´t you wake me up?" a sleepy Ryson asked as he stumbled over to his friends.

"Tyson! We tried for half an hour to wake you up." Kenny stated.

"You couldn´t have done a good job, than"

"Well, Tyson, my boy eat something and then we will go." Mr. D expained to them.

After 30 minutes they all stood on front of the hotel and waited for the Taxi to arrive. 20 minutes later they were at his house but what they saw kinda shocked them.

Everything was estroyed and the front door was ripped out of it´s angles.

Slowly they made their way through the house, to look for Kai.

In the living room they suddenly heard a voice from the door.

"what are you brats doing here?"

As they turnes the saw …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was silent they couldn´t believe it.

Biovolt?

Balkov Abbey?

Boris?

That just couldn´t be true.

The Blitzkrieg Boys locked eyes all in the hope that someone would give tham an evidence hat, all of this was just a sick joke and that Kai would suddenly jumo out of the closet and surprise them.

Through the silence they heard people going around in the base of the house.

Silently they went down and looked for the intruders.

In the living room they finally found them.

The brats who would believe that.

Suddenly Bryanspoke up.

"Whar are you brats doing here."

All of the brats whipped around and stared at them.

And then it began.

"WHAT THE HELL! What are you doing here?" Tyson shouted.

2I asked firt pipsqueak." Bryan mocked him.

"Why you … you"

"Tyson, stop it." Ray interjected before anything could happen and to Bryan he said, " Sdo you know what happened here and where Kai is?"

"Sadly we do." Tala answered for Bryan.

"sadly, why?"

"I … it´s …" Tala tried to tell them but he couldn´t.

"Tala, what happened, where is Kai?"

"Hey, Ju, long time no see."

"Yeah, but now tell me."

"It´s, it´s just …"

"Kai was kidnapped."

Every persons head wipped around to Spencer.

"W… What do you mean?"

"Well two days ago, we came here to look after his sisters, sometimes we just visit them to check on them. As we came we found the house like you see it here and couldn´t find his sisters. So we called Kai and told him that his sisters disappeared. At that time we still look through everything and suddenly we heard some crumble, there we found his butler who was taking care of them.

He was as good as death and with his last breath he asked us to find the girls and make the kidnappers pay.

When Kai heard that he hurried back here and when he saw the state his home was in, he broke down.

After he had woken up, we left him because he wanted some alone time, when we came back we found the door like that and Kai missing." Spencer ended with an heavy breath.

Ian, Bryan and Tala throw him a questioning look because all of them noticed what had let out.

"Spencer! I have know Kai all his life and he told me a lot of you and he also told me that you would never suspect something like that without a reason and now I want to know why you think he was kidnapped surely the door isn´t the only reason!" Judy said angrily.

"It´s none of your business." Bryan growled.

"Yes, it is."

"Shut it, Tyson!"

"What!"

"I said, shut up!"

"Hey, guys calm down. And you just tell us what happened."

"WHY the fucking hell should I tell you stupid american snobs. You detest him. And furthermore we already told you, idiots!"

"Bry …"

"We found a serinage" Tala said lowly.

"You found what?" Ray now also attended the talk.

"A SERINAGE, ARE YOU DEAF!" Tala shouted.

"Calm down, Tal." Spencer tried to calm him.

"NO! WHY ARE THEY HERE? TO MAKE IT HARDER? I JUST WANT THEM TO LEAVE AND KAI TO SOME BACK! I WANT KAI BACK! I WANT MY KAI BACK!!!"

"Your Kai?" Eddie spoke the first time.

"Yes, MY Kai, got a problem with it?"

"Hey, calm down, no need to get crazy just because your little fucker isn´t here."

"My, WHAT, do you have a deathwish? You know damn NOTHING about him so shut UP!"

"Michael, shut up, ok. If you can´t stay silent or say something helpful, go home, ok! " Hudy scolded with all the authority and motherly like worry whe could.

"Ok, sorry, Judy."

"Hm, so what was in the serinage?"

"It wasn´t what was in it, it was what was on it!"

"What do you mean, Ian?"

"There was an emblem on it."

"and whose emblem was it?"

"It was the Balkov amblem or more specifically the Balkov Abbey wmblem."

Just as the words where, everything fell silent and it was like a big shadow came over them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly he opened his eyes.

Everything was dark and … cold.

Yes, terribly cold.

Where was he, everything e could figure out was clicking and what was that it´s like … like breathing.

Slowly he stumbles dizzily through the room, no, not toom, cell.

Before the breathing, he stopped and kneeled down. But what he saw, nearly made his heart stop.

Slowly he got the two breathing figures, as he had noticed earlier, in his army and began to pat their air.

2Sh, sh, sh everything will be alright, sh."

And slowly he cradled them all to sleep.

* * *

**Hi, **

**hope u liked the chapter, I did my best.**

**Please, review because I don´t really know if I should continue it.**

**Ok, bye and please review.**

C u


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys**

**I´m sooooooooooooo so so terribly sorry that I didn´t update so long, really I´m sorry**

**It was just very stressful with school and my preparations for my exchange year. **

**Because I´m going to another country coming August I will probably not update for another month but I will try to update before I fly and when I have settled I will try to update again.**

**Until then I have a new chapter for you.**

_Chapter 6_

"NO! KAI! RUN!" his mother shouted and tried with a last push to get him out of the house, out of the danger.

Slowly her hand fell to the floor and suddenly a burning bar from the roof fell down and buried her under its heavy weight.

The last thing that was heard was a heart wrenching cry of pain.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" with a scream, Kai bolted up and tried to calm down himself and his breathing.

"A dream, just a dream, …" he continued to mumble to himself in a desperate attempt to try to calm

Himself down.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He whirled around, mouth already open to yell at whoever had dared to touch him but as he turned, he just stared.

At in this one moment everything that happened came back to him, and slowly a shock settled in.

In front of him stood his most important and precious people beside Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys.

After a few minutes he turned fully so that his whole body was turned to them and then gave them the biggest hug he has ever given someone.

"Schanna, Anisja what are you doing here? And where are we?"

They just continued to hug him as tight as their tiny arms could, as their bodies were shaken by heavy sobs.

"Sh, sh, calm down and then tell your big brother what´s going on." He patted them lovingly on the head, trying to calm them down.

"We … we … were home, in our room … and sud … suddenly we heard a … a" Schanna broke up and continued to sob.

"A shot, we heard a shot … we ran down and … and down the stairs we saw … the violet man with a big grin and … Joseph on the floor." Anisja had continued her sisters' explanation.

"Yeah and as we kneeled beside Joseph, we felt someone pressing something against our mouths and we passed out"

"When we woke up, we saw the violet man at the door, giving us an evil grin and …"

"… and since then he always came with hard bread for us to eat and always told us that our big brother wouldn´t save us and soon he would be here himself and all hell would brake loose."

As Kai heard al of this he only tightened his grip on them and held them even closer.

"Oh, how sweet. A little family reunion always warms my heart." A sarcastic voice came from the door behind them.

"Boris!" Kai said with as much venom as he could and that was quite a bit.

"Hello, young Kai. Good to see you awake!" Boris said with a smile as he opened the door. But as Kai looked in his eyes they promised unbearable pain for him come.

At the house the uncomfortable silence was still present and no one really knew what to say to brake it.

Tala looked furious and at the same time he looked as if the only thing he wanted to do was go in a corner and cry.

Ian looked desperate, as well as Spencer who just managed to hide it better.

And Bryan, yeah Bryan looked as if he couldn´t decide on one specific emotion and so just put on a blank face.

The Bladebreakers, the All Starz and Judy just had an unbelievable look on their faces.

"B…but that´s not possible! We destroyed Balkov Abby! Voltair is in prison! What bullshit are you talking about?" Tyson shouted, not able to hold his mouth anymore.

"So what? Yes, Voltair is in prison and the Abby was closed, but you don´t honestly think the Abby in Moscow was the only one that is there or that Voltair was anything more than the financial guardian with a sadistic string concerning his grandson and family, do you?" Bryan asked.

His voice as void of any emotion as his face.

The Bladebreakers and All Starz just looked even more stunned.

`_Not the only one. Only financial guardian, sadistic string.`_ These were the words that ghosted around in all their minds after Bryans' speech.

"But Kai said that everything was cleared and that there was no more danger for you, … for him!"

"Yeah, Ju. You see he didn´t want you to worry about him. Kai was never safe. For some reason Kai always got the attention of nearly every guard and especially the one of Boris and his grandfather."

Only the little lowering of his voice made it clear, that this attention was definatly nothing good.

"Okay and what do you want to do?"

"TO DO? WHAT THE HELL CAN WE DO; WE AVE NO IDEA WHERE HE COULD BE OR DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD STILL BE HERE IF I KNEA WHERE HE WAS? He doesn´t deserve this, he went through so much already, he doesn´t … doesn´t deserve … I … it."

And with these last words Talas' shoulders began to shake but before any tears could fall, Bryan turned on his heels and left the room pulling Tala with him.

And once again there was a heavy silence ocer the room.

"Can´t … can´t we do anything?" Max asked with a weak voice.

"No, we …" But before Spencer could continue he was interrupted by Judys soft and at the same time demanding voice.

"Maybe there is something we can do. The agency the All Starz and I work for has a satellite, maybe we can find something when we look probably."

"Hm, that could work," Spencer said thoughtfully.

"You don´t think about activating **it, **do you? You know how painful it´s for him!" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I know, but if it´s our only chance to find him, I´m sure he will forgive us."

"But…"

"He´s right, Ian. He would want us to use every possibility to find him even if it´s painful!"

"But Tala!"

"No, Ian. I think it´s for the best. Believe me I didn´t forget the pain he was on because of that thing but he will pull through. He´s stronger than that. He went through worse!"

"That may be true but still …"

"No, I…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I DON´T GET IT!"

"Shut it, Michael. What did I tell you earlier? Now Tala could you please explain what you meant just now?"

"Well, I´m sure you all remember how at the Russian tournament Boris implanted a chip in my head, right?" At everyone nod, (eventhough Tyson at first thought about potato chips), he continued,"What you don´t know is that I wasn´t the first test subject."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what I mean is that, when w e were all nine they already tried the experiment with the chip. But it didn´t really work, even though the person who got it implanted didn´t die, he was in so much pain that he even spit blood!"

"So what?" Tyson asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Come on, Tyson. Even you must be able to get the meaning of it."

"Huh?"

With a heavy sigh Bry answered, " The first test subject for the microchip was a boy from the Abby by the name Kai Alexander Hiwatari.

Hi guys, it´s me again.

Joseph is the name of their butler, just so you know.

I hope you liked the chapter, so please review because if I get a lot of reviews I will try my hardest to update before I fly.

Bye, until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, sry that I did not manage to update in the one week I was home but it was very stressful. Hope you lot like the new chapter!**

**So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"What do you mean a boy named Kai Alexander Hiwatari?"

"Sigh. Tyson how did you manage school until now? Honestly I think a three year old would have a faster brain than you!"

"Huh?"

"Exactly, my point."

"Tyson, he means that Kai was the first test subject."

"Oh, since when is his name Kai Alexander Hiwatari?"

"TYSON! SHUT UP!" everyone called out, more than a little unnerved by his stupidity that is even bigger than Michaels´ ego and that means something.

"Wait, a moment. As you, Spencer and Ian argued you said something about painful."

"That´s right, Ray. Because Kai was the first to be tested, there were a lot of problems. It is a wonder that Kai survived all this shit. The chip was affecting his brain and his nerve system. His body was awake every second of the day and it could never rest, which made his body really sick. So sick that Kai began to spit out blood and bruises took ages to heal, his body nearly lost the ability to heal itself because the energy reserves were heavily affected." Spencer explained to them.

"So what would happen if we somehow manage to activate the chip, to try to locate him?" Emily inquired.

"Well, the pain would return, everything I just explained will happen once again and if we are not fast enough, he might even die."

After his last sentence everyone just stared at him, not able to process what he just said.

"What do you want, Boris?" What are we doing here?" Kai questioned Boris and tried to suppress the waver in his voice that threatened to come through.

"Why so cold, young Kai? Aren´t you happy to be home again?"

"HOME?" Kai spat "This never was or will ever be my home!"

"Of course it was your home after all you spent the better part of your life here and you will stay here!"

"NO! I defiantly won´t! And the better part of my life? Yeah, right. I might have spent a part of my life here but it defiantly was not the better part of it!"

"Oh? Hm, whatever! But Kai, are you really sure you won´t stay here, after all I always had the feeling that you really cared for your sisters and what happens to them?"

Boris said this with as much an innocent voice as it was possible for him and Kai nearly throw up as he heard that voice.

But at the same time he had said that Shannah and Anisija had tightened their grip on their brother in fear and Kai as a response hugged them even tighter.

"You will **not** touch them!" Kai responded, with a glare that could have been enough to kill someone.

"Hahaha, well if you leave I will have to use them. But", Boris slowly came nearer and with every step he took, it got harder for Kai to reign in his fear and panic, "it would be much more satisfying with you!"

And as Boris only stood one step away from them he bent down so that his mouth nearly touched Kais´ ear.

"After all you cannot say that you did not enjoy our sessions, can you?"

After these words had left his mouth, Kais' body became completely stiff and slowly Boris straightened himself out again with a satisfied and foreboding smirk on his face.

"But that is not the only reason you are here!" Boris started his explanation "You see, I try to lead the Beyblading world in a new era, where I will have the strongest Beyblader and where everyone will fear and respect me and if not, well … they will just be destroyed. As I am sure you have noticed that this world has been polluted by weak scum like, for example this Grangerboy and his "friend"" Boris spat the last world with as much hatred as he could manage, "It is time that this scum knows where it stands! And well for all these wonderful changes I need money. Money you have. SO you will sign over all your belongings to me. And if you resist… well I will just have to show your lovely sisters our wonderful training programs, won´t I, Kai? You have until tomorrow to decide if you really want to risk the lives of your sisters."

After his little speech, Boris turned around and left, locking the door behind him.

As the darkness surrounded them once again, Kai sagged together, the stiffness finally leaving his body and just to terrified about what happened. And the only thought that was in his head was, `Why now, why now where his life finally began to ran so smoothly, and why now with Shannah and Anisija in this cold place?´

And just as he thought this he felt two trembling hands on his face.

As he looked up, he met the beautiful Amethyst eyes of his sisters ans with a small trembling in their voices they asked.

"Kai, you … you won´t leave us, will you? I mean we know that we are selfish to ask you to stay in this terrible and terrifying place but … but I … I do not know if we will survive without you Big Brother, we …"

Before they could say anything else, Kai had pulled them to him again.

"Never, Never. I will never leave you again!"

"So what do you think would be the best course of action?"

"I don´t know. Can you somehow cover a great part of Russia with your satellite?"

"I don´t know. I seldom use it, mostly Emily is using it. You will have to ask her." Judy said as she pointed at Emily.

"Huh? What do you need a satellite for?" Michael gazed at her stupidly.

"Eh … Ehm … IT`S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Emily suddenly shouted. (Hey, Inyoface, what might she be doing? =P)

"Calm down, Emily. Just tell us, can you help us with the satellite?"

"Sure, Judy, no problem. The satellite covers about a third of Russia at once. And I think it will take us at least two days for each third, if we want to look properly!"

"HM, ok I think that will be okay and I think he will last six days before it takes a turn for the worst."

"The worst?"

"Yes, Maxie, the worst, I am sorry!"

"It´s alright, we will just have to look really good." Max said with an optimistic smile.

"Alright, when can we start?"

"In two days."

"TWO DAYS! Why so late?"

"Because it needs some time to activate the chip. Believe me, if I could go faster, I would without hesitation."

"Alright. Sorry, SPenc."

"It´s ok, Max. The most of us want him back as soon as possible." Spencer said with a side glance o one very loud american blader.

"Hello, young master!" a voice called from the door.

Slowly Kai raised his eyes to the blinding light that flooded through the open door. In the light stood a person bus he couldn´t see his face because the light came from behind him and so his front was in the dark.

"Has been a long time, hasn´t it?"

A gasp sounded through the rom.

"Impossible. I stabbed you when I left this god forsaken place!"

"HAhaha, yes. That you did. But I´m not that easy to kill, little master. "

The person turned his body slightly so that now his face was bathed in the light.

And suddenly Kai paled unable to comprehend what that could mean for him.

"What is it, Kai? Not happy to see me?" The person bean to come closer. "After all you always were my favourite toy."

And as he said that and came closer a sadistic grin began to appear on his face.

And Kai slowly, trying to not arouse the persons´ attention to his actions, pushed his body a little forward and at the same time shoved his sleeping sisters behind him, trying to protect them.

"Na? Swallowed your tongue?"

"Demetri."

"Ahh, I see you haven´t forgotten me. I was slightly worried there for a moment."

With that he closed the door behind him and took something frim und his coat and as darkness surrounded them once again, dread filled Kais entire being.

`That will be harder than I thought`, was the last thought Kai had before Demetris` huge form towered over his and raised his hand.

And then pain, unbearable pain erupted in his body.

**Hello, hope u liked the chapter.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys. **

**Hope you all liked my last chapter.**

**Here is chapter 8 and PLEASE review, thanks.**

**Enjoy.**

"_Kai" = _Russian

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 8**

Once again Tyson looked over to the two Russian bladers that spoke in hushed tones to each other as the other two hovered over Ians´ Laptop trying to activate the chip.

Suddenly the red head of the two hushing bladers, paled drastically, before he began to shake his head violently.

Now the other two who were working on the Laptop looked up too, wondering what was wrong with their captain.

"What´s wrong?" Spencer asked them from his seat at the table.

And as Bryan raised his head, knowing his friend wasn´t able to answer right now, Spencer wasn´t so sure if he wanted to know anymore. Because there was something foreboding in Bryans' eyes, something that promised nothing good.

"_I… I just thought what if … what if Boris had some help? For example Kais´ sisters, because after all we all know how much he hates females and would never touch them."_

"_So?"_ Spencer inquired anxiously.

"_What if this help is Demetri?"_

And with this few words all colour drained from his face.

`Of course Demetri! It was after all quite logical. Boris would never dirty himself with touching a woman or a girl at that, after all only males were perfect in his opinion.´ (Hey girls, don´t get mad at me, I´m a girl myself, but honestly could you see Boris liking girls?)

"Demetri? Who´s Demetri?" Tyson asked who had only understood the name.

And as the other bladers looked at the Russian team, they noticed that now everyone was pale and looked as if they had eaten something very bad.

Everyone beside Tala.

Tala looked as if he had just found out that he would die tomorrow.

"_Demetri …"_ Ian whispered unbelievable, _"Do you really think he would go that far?"_

"_You know how Boris is. I think the possibility is very high."_

"_B..But…"_

"_Ian! I know. Believe me, I know."_

And as these words left his mouth, the other bladers saw as a single tear escaped Ian and slid down his cheek.

With a sharp turning of his heels, Spencer now faced the other bladers.

"We have to hurry! We have less than 6 days when we activate the chip!"

"WHAT!"

"Why, what happened?" Max added with a frightened voice, after all what could have happened in the last few hours.

"We think that a man helped or more like is helping Boris and if we are right, the danger Kai is in right now has at least doubled!" Bryan explained in an unusual calm voice.

"Who is this man and why does his participation mean more danger?" Judy asked with the same frightened voice, her son had spoken a few moments before.

"His name is Demetri and he is the right hand of Boris and that for a reason."

"And that…that reason is?"

"The reason for that is, that when it comes to torture, he can even surpass Boris. And to be exact that is also the reason why Demetris ´participation is so logical, Demetri is a master of torture and Kai is a master of withstanding nearly every torture and so Boris would get his best torture master. And he´s very good at torture as I said he is better than Boris." Spencer explained in a grave voice.

"Especially when it comes to Kai." Tala whispered, so low that the other teams had nearly missed it.

"Kai stabbed him, when he fled from the abbey, with one of the scalpels, the doctors used in their experiments." Ian told them in a small voice. "Yes and that is the reason for the increasing danger Kai will be in. Because Demetri is not a guy that will forgive such an act of disrespect.

And that is exactly what this was for him, because the stab wounds didn´t even hurt him much, the only injury that affected him was the one stab that accidently hit an artery but just the fact that Kai **dared** to attack him added to his anger, and now he has Kai and can let his anger out. So we must hurry, so that when we find him he´s still alive!" Spencer explained in a grave voice.

…

"SPENCER!"

"What is it?"

"I found the first password!"

"Really? Thank god, keep going, Ian."

"What you are making such a ruckus about ONE Password, hmph, pitiful."

Suddenly Emily found herself pinned to the wall by a hand on her throat and ice cold blue eyes glaring down at her.

"**DO…NOT …INSULT, MY FAMILY**! You have no idea what a feat **ONE** password is. The abbey computer systems is harder to get through than every pathetic Firewall of your pathetic agency or your government at that or how else do you think we knew so much about you and your fucked up team? Did you honestly think we would have wasted out time with **observing** you?" here Tala paused as if waiting for an answer, "Haha, yeah, right, as if."

With that he turned away and stalked back to his seat. Emily slowly slid down along the wall, her legs too weak to hold her body up.

Suddenly a fist came flying in Talas direction but it didn´t hit its target as it was stopped by a firm hand catching it beforehand and cruel grey eyes locking with enraged plain brown eyes, of the owner of the fist, in a quickly reddening face.

"Let go, or you will come to know me, **no one** threatens a teammate of mine!"

A bemused smirk appeared on Bryans´ face as he watched Michaels face getting even redder.

"Oh? And you think we will let you hurt our family? You must be stupider than I first thought."

"You fucking asshole, I will teach you a le…" before he could finish, Spencer stood behind him and had already put him to ´sleep` with a short, hard hit to the back of his head.

"Hey, what did you do to him?"

"Oh, shut up, Baskettball boy, he asked for it." With that Spencer went to Ian and the Laptop trying to get through all the firewalls.

And once again the room fell silent.

Down in the darkness of one of the abbey cells, soft painful groans could be heard along with small, low hiccups and sobs. And if you looked in a specific cell, you would see a big heap on the floor. But on closer inspection you would notice that in reality it was a boy, a young man beaten, stabbed and hit to a bloody pulp and you would notice that the person on the floor had difficulties to breath and that, that was the reason for the noise that sounded through the cells.

Beside the young man laid two beautiful little girls, clutching on the boy on their middle, sobs shuddering their whole frame as they cried for their brother, who didn´t deserve such a treatment.

And between their sobs, they begged.

Begged for someone to save them.

To save their brother

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So hope you liked the chapter.**

**Originally I wanted to let the sisters say: ".., who didn´t deserve all this shit." But somehow it didn´t feel right to let the sweet sisters curse. ^^**

**Ok, until next time.**

**Please review, for that the button at the end of the site is very useful!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys, sry that it took me so long but I wasn´t really motivated to transfer what I wrote in my noticebook on my laptop, but don´t worry I already have the whole story written down, so I will just have to write everything on my laptop and that means that I will be faster with updating or at least you can be sure that I will update as soon as possible!**

**So now that I spoke you full, let´s start with the chapter!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**chapter 9**

"We have it!" Ian shouted into the room.

"What do you have?"

"The last password, we can now activate the chip and that one day earlier!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Ju."

"Great, Emily please start with the search."

"I will give you the frequency the chip is running on."

"Ok. Then let´s start. We have wasted enough time already and I want to get out of this freeying country!"

And so they left to search the first third of Russia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You´re quite stubborn, young Kai. Do you really want to endanger your dear sisters?" Boris questioned as he pulled his blooded form up on his hair.

"As if you would ever touch them, you wouldn´t dirty yourself with touching them." Kai nearly hit himself as he insulted his own sisters.

"Well, I´m sure you have already met Demetri, haven´t you?"

"No."

"No?" now Boris' grin was really, really wide and really disturbing "Why did you think that I have him with me, certainly not because he´s such funny company."

"You wouldn´t dare." Kai said with a malicious glare.

" Haha, and why wouldn´t I?"

"What fun would it be to torture them, they would only cry and cry and cry, nothing fun."

"Well, their torture , is more to affect you and not necessarily them." Now Kai, open your eyes and watch your sisters."

And with these words, the light turned on in a room on the other side of a window. And what he saw made him catch his breath for a second.

In the room was Demetri, towering over his cute, little, baby sisters as he hit them and kicked and just hurt them in so much more ways that Kai thought, his heart would stop.

And as he heard their sobs a decision was made, a decision that would rip from him his last family.

The whole time Boris watched Kai, waiting, waiting for a sign that he will give in but all he saw was a blank mask.

`Wait! What was that, there was an emotion in his eyes but … no that´s not possible, that´s … disgust! He feels disgust for his sisters! Impossible!´

The only thing that betrayed his thoughts was the slight widening of his eyes and Kai had to supress a smirk as he saw this, well, after all, no mask was as perfect as his!

He didn´t know how long he had to watch but finally Demetri was finished probably because he was annoyed with their constant crying and so he ordered one of the guard to bring them back to their cell and just moments later, Boris did the same concerning Kai.

x-x-x-x

Back in the darkness of the cell, Kai felt himself being enveloped in two hugs of two small pairs of arms. But Kai didn´t respond he couldn´t allow himself to. So he shoved them away from him and watched as they fell to the ground and looked up at him with terrified eyes.

`Please forgive me.´

"Don´t touch me, you filth, you aren´t Hiwataris, you are pathetic." With that he turned on his heels, turned his back on them and stalked to the opposite wall to sit down and to get some rest.

The whole time he felt Shannahs´and Anisijas´eyes on him until they finally were too tired to stare at him in disbelieve.

x-x-x-x

The next day everything repeated itself. Kai was brought to Boris, hit, whipped and more and then he would watch his sisters being tortured by Demetri but he didn´t allow emotion to be shown on his face and when you looked in his eyes, only disgust could be seen there.

And as they were brought back to the cell, he once again told them what a disgrace they were and put as much distance as possible in such a small room, between them.

x-x-x-x

Boris was outraged, that was defiantly not what he wanted. He wanted Kai to feel pain when he watched them and wanted him to give in to the deal so that they may be spared.

But nothing, but disgust.

At first he had thought that it may be a trick but as he watched Kai shove the worthless girls to the floor he was suddenly aware that it wasn´t a mask. Kai would never treat them like that when they are alone. And so his wonderful plan didn´t work and he still didn´t have the money.

"DAMN!" `Well, if that doesn´t work, than we will just have to break Kai himself! He should have done that from the beginning. After all the old methods, were still the best!´

"GUARD! CALL DEMETRI UP!"

"Yes sir!"

With a satisfied smirk Boris sat back in his chair and relaxed as he thought that after all it would be laughable, if he couldn´t manage to break him, KAI will regret the day he was born!

A few minutes later the door opened and Demetri entered and as he caught Boris' eyes a wide grin appeared on his face.

`Finally! The fun can begin!´ and so he closed the door behind him, after all they had much to discuss about their favourite student!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hey, guys hope you liked the chapter.**

**And do you have an idea why Kai is acting like that?**

**Well, I think it is not really hard to figure out.**

**Please review, I love review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, guys, because of a very nice review, I decided to update sooner than I originally wanted. And at the end will be a little sex scene, hope you enjoy it.**

**So, here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy it.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**chapter 10**

"Howfar are you, Emily?"

"I already searched a little more than a third but that was because I searched the wildness of Russia in the case Boris hid somewhere there."

"Oh. Okay, please keep going as fast as you can."

"Sure, Judy." Emily said as she turned back to her computer, it has been a little more than a day since Ian had activated the chip and Emily started searching. Up until now, everything had run smoothly but the hard part was just coming, the cities. And with the cities came the underground which with all the metal in the walls, they will be very hard to search properly.

And as Judy went over all this in her mind, she thought back to yesterday were she had seen the Blitzkrieg Boys.

They had all looked pale and sick but the worst has been Tala, he looked as if he was on the verge of death.

Judy closed her eyes for a moment and prayed with all her being for Kai to be alive and save when they finally find him. She couldn´t lose him, she had already lost her best friend, please just let her friends´ son be save.

With that she let out a breath and went to look over some papers.

She would do everything to keep her mind from wandering.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Low heaves could be heard in the darkness of the abbeys´ holding cells. The source of these sounds was one Kai Alexander Hiwatari who had just thrown up in his cell and felt unbelievable pain. With a low breath he sat up against the wall and thought about what has happened up until now.

His plan so far has gone quite well, they hadn´t touched his sisters again as far as he knew. They had put him in another cell and instead of his sisters; he now got Boris and Demetri together. Oh joy!

And such a combination, he never had the desire to try out. But well better him than them.

But what´s up with this pain, this couldn't be from the beatings, sure he was a bloody mess but still, the pain was in him and he was quite sure he had no internal bleeding, after all he had enough opportunities in his past abbey experiences to get a feeling for his body.

So…what was this terrible pain?

He hadn´t felt so fucked up since…since that time.

Could…could it be that the others had activated it again, to find him?

If that was the case they certainly had to hurry because if it was like last time he didn´t have much time before his body shut down and prepared to die, especially with his treatment here.

Suddenly the door creaked open and his last thought before he was dragged away for his next session was, that they really had to hurry if they wanted to find him alive.

With that thought he was pulled once again in the depths of his childhood nightmares, to face again unbearable pain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In their cell Shannah and Anisija had hugged even tighter as they heard the guards coming for their brother.

At first they hadn´t understood why their big brother treated them like that after all he was their big brother. But as their beating sessions suddenly stopped two days after Kais´ harsh treatment started, they understood.

And now the little flicker of pain and regret they had seen in his eyes also made sense. He had protected them.

They had been used to break their brother but because he only showed disgust for them, Boris believed that his plan had failed and so now concentrated fully on Kai. And they were safe.

Well, as save as you could be in such a place.

But still Kai had protected them. And as soon as they had realised that, they had begun to cry.

They cried because of their pain.

They cried for their because of the pain their big brother had to endure.

They cried for their brother, Kai Alexander Hiwatari, heir of the Hiwatari Corp, and their only alive family, and for his screwed up life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dammit! I don´t want to sit here and wait! I want **to do something**!"

"Tala, stop! That won´t help us in anyway!" Spencer told him.

"But… Kai."

"I know. Believe me I know. But what are we supposed to do?"

"I don´t know." Tala admitted in a defeated voice.

"We will just have to hope that we find him soon, at best before the 6 days deadline is over."

"Yeah, you are probably right. Hey, Ian, what are you doing on the computer?"

"I am trying to think of all the abbey bases we know about but I didn´t come up with much. Do you guys know any?"

"Which do you have?"

"Two in Siberia, the one in Moscow and three in St. Petersburg. But all these have been closed by Mr. Dickenson."

"I don´t know any either."

"Wait! I remember Kai once told me about an abbey, where he was sometimes brought. He told me that it was more horribly than the one we were on. In the cells were absolute no light, it was wet and damp. He said that the place was hell on earth!"

"Do you know where it is?"

"…no…sry, I wish I knew."

"It is okay, Tala, we will find him just don´t lose hope."

"Okay, I will go to his room and look if I can find something, a diary or such thing maybe he mentioned anything."

"Okay, Tala, and try to relax a bit. I know it is hard but try."

"Mhm."

With that Tala left the room and headed up the stairs to Kais' room.

As he entered, his heart hitched for a moment.

It was just so… Kai!

Even with the break down he had earlier, he still managed to leave the room as neat as possible. It was so typical!

Slowly he sat down on the bed, his hand rested where Kais' body lay a few days ago. It was also the place where they had first slept together.

It was after the first tournament. They had lived here for two months before they bought another house just for the Blitzkrieg Boys to live in. The twins and the rest of the team went to an amusement park that had opened just recently but Kai and he hadn´t wanted to go and had stayed home. First they had just sat in the living room and read a book together. At first it was only Kai reading but Tala had gotten interested too and so started to read over Kais´ shoulder.

But Kai was a really fast reader and so he always had to tell him to wait and not turn the page. After some time Kai had gotten really, really annoyed, threw the book to the side and abruptly turned around to face him. But what he hadn´t calculated in was that they were already really close and so when Kai had turned around there were only inched between them. And then Tala gave in.

He lowered his head a bit and met Kais´ lips with his own. At first it was quite innocent but soon it turned wilder, more heated as Tala constantly deepened the kiss and after some time Tala began to lick Kais´ bottom lip, in a question for entrance and only moments alter was granted. At once Tala darted his lip in the other mouth and began to explore that wonderful cavern. At first Kai they fought a little for dominance but Kai soon submitted and just let Tala take control.

After a lot moaning and a lot of hands somewhere, where they normally shouldn´t even come near to, they broke the kiss and took in a much needed breath.

Slowly Kai had let go of the red hair, he had fisted during the kiss and took a step back. Instantly Talas' heart sank into his stomach, thinking he had been rejected. But as he looked into those beautiful red eyes he saw …saw love and the most beautiful little smile he had ever seen. Then Kai took his hand pulled Tala after him up to his room. The following night was the most incredible night he had ever had.

As their moans filled the room, their hands were touching every part of each other's bodies, one body rocking against the other, Tala thrusting deeper and deeper into his wonderful lover and finally their cries of the others nice as they released their passion in and on them.

It had been an incredible night.

Slowly a tear slipped down Talas' cheek as he thought about it.

He wanted Kai back.

He wanted his lover back.

He wanted the love of his life back.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So hope you enjoyed the chapter, and also the sex scene it was my first one ever and I know it was not very detailed but it was a memory, so they real funny will come.**

**Bye, please review, because if I get review I am updating fast!**

**Ciao**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos, sry, that it took me so long but I was on a journey and so couldn´t update and afterwards I was kinda unmotivated, sry. ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**chapter 11**

"So Kai. Finally decided to see reason?"

"Fuck off."

"As you wish, Demetri, do as you want. I don´t care anymore just make sure he lives through it."

"Of course, Master Boris."

And a few seconds later Kai was alone with Demetri. Demetri turned his back to Kai and headed to a table in the corner of the room and started rummaging on it.

"You know, Kai, sometimes it´s unbelievable what useful things we use every day. And the other day, after our little session," here he glanced over his shoulder back to Kai, who slowly got a very uneasy feeling, "I walked through the abbey and happened upon the old laboratories and so I went in. After all, maybe there was still something useful left there. And I certainly found quite a few nice things. I can´t believe that we never considered these things to use in different manners. For example to break bold boys, just like yourself."

Here he turned fully around and walked to Kai, holding what seemed like a bottle in his hand. As he came to a stop in front of him he opened the battle and a biting smell filled the room.

"w..What is this?"

"This?" Demetri asked with a glance at the bottle and slowly a malicious smile appeared on his face, "This, this is acid. Has at one point been used in experiments and I have heard it is quite painful."

"No." Kai whispered and tried to back away but Demetri was faster and had him pinned to the floor before he could even blink.

Slowly Demetri bowed over him, raising his hand with the bottle in the same time.

"No! No, please."

"Oh, Kai, I thought Hiwataris didn´t beg?" his only response was the widening of Kais´ eyes.

"Hm, where? Where should I use it? Oh yeah, maybe on the gashed on your back and stomach." And with that the torture began and Kai used everything in his power to not scream as he bit so hard in his hand that it drew blood. AS Demetri was finished Kais´ whole body went limp but he still managed to glare at Demetri through all the pain his body was in right now. He glared at him with all his hatred for this place, for Boris and for … for Demetri, that asshole. But even though he put everything he had in this glare, he was still frustrated to no end, being not able to defend himself against all this and having to endure this, it was just frustrating!

"Hm, well that wasn´t like I planned it. Why are you doing this, Kai? Why this control, why not scream? After all it must have been very painful." As he said this he glanced down at his wonderful word. Kais' burnt flesh and his also at his chest, where you could even see a little white from the rips and then he looked back in Kais´ face and looked in his eyes, but those only gave him a more intense glare.

"Hm, maybe.." Demetri took Kais' chin and held his head up and in place with a hard grip on it.

"You know, Kai, I always hated your eyes. They are far too perfect for something imperfect like you."

And with his last word he raised the acid bottle once again this time to Kais´ face.

And for Kai the world suddenly began to move in slow motion.

He watched as Demetri tilted the bottle, acid began to trop out and he watched as the first trop fell, followed by more and then a small river, before his world turned black and the most painful scream to have ever been heard in these walls, sounded through the whole abbey, down to lowest dungeons and up to Boris´ office.

In his office, Boris sat in his chair, a glass of pure vodka on his lips, as he drank the liquid with a satisfied smile.

"So Kai, what now?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hey, guys, how did you like it. I know I was really mean to Kai in this chapter, hope you can forgive me. I will try to update as soon as possible and it will be soon, seeing that I want to finish the story before Christmas or at least shortly after.**

_**Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, I am really sorry that it took me so long to update!**

**I plan to upload a sidestory to this one for Christmas, but I still don´t know if it will be after or before the story happens, so please be patient with me and I will try to update the next chapter sooner, sorry again. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**chapter 12**

"I HAVE HIM!"

Emilys´ yell went through the whole manor and in a matter of seconds, everyone was stending around her.

"Where?" Tala asked anxious.

"Near a little village in the east but the region looks as if there hadn´t lived anyone for quite some time."

"Exactly what Boris would need?"

"ALRIGHT! Let´s get moving!" Tyson shouted as he headed to the door but was stopped by Mr. Dickenson.

"Tyson, my boy, please wait a moment. We can´t just head there!"

"What do you mean by that?" Tala inquired with gritted teeth.

"We will go, don´t worry, but tomorrow. I have a few things to prepare."

"And you didn´t have time up until now? Kai needs us every hour, every minute; HELL every second we wait could cost him his life!"

"Now, now don´t overexert things. Kai will be just fine after all Boris still needs him." Mr. Dickenson explained and walked to the phone to make a few calls, so that they have a jet to bring them there tomorrow.

As he left, many unbelievable looks followed him, as well as four deathly glares.

(wow, Mr.D is mean. But I don´t now a always saw him as the more ignorant type to dangers and Boris' or Voltairs' true characters. Alright, on the story goes!)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What did you do to Kai, that he is so out of it, Demetri? If he isn´t able to sign anymore, you will never hear the end of it!" Boris said in a threatening voice, pointing a finger at Demetri.

"Don´t worry, Boris, he will be just fine."

"Hmph, I hope so. For your sake." With that Boris dismissed him.

Down in the cells Kai kneeled on the ground, body bowed over as unbearable pain shot in waves through his whole body but specifically his head.

It was all to much.

First Boris,

Then Demetri,

And now this!

He just hoped they found him soon otherwise he might just not be alive anymore.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We are ready, we can leave now." Mr Dickenson announced cheerfully.

"Bloody time." Tala gritted out as he shoved past Mr Dickenson, boarding the plane followed by the others.

As he sat, he began pouncing his leg up and down at least until a big hand stilled it.

"Calm down, Tala, we will be on time."

'_At least I hope so'_, Spencer added mentally.

And the next they knew was that they were in the air completely missing the start as they talked anxious about what they might find, once they touch the earth once again.

After the probably longest two hours in the worlds´ history, they finally landed and changed to cars which were followed by some police cars, Mr Dickenson had insisted followed them.

After another hour they finally saw the village up ahead.

'Hold on Kai, we are nearly there' Tala thought and hoped beyond any logic that his lover might hear him and get the power to hold on just a little bit longer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

During these few hours, Kai only laid unconscious in the cell, fighting against deaths´ outstretched hand that came closer with every minute and every second that passed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

With a loud bang the door to Boris´ office opened, causing Boris to nearly fall out of his chair in surprise, as he looked up in the face of Mr Dickenson.

"You are charged for kidnapping, abuse and illegal torture!" Mr Dickenson stated in a calm voice.

"With what evidence?" Boris demanded to know as the police men pushed past Mr Dickenson and tried to arrest him.

"We have evidence and I´m sure Kai will tell us a lot more than we already have."

"If he is still alive by then!" Boris chuckled as he continued to struggle as he was pushed out of the door.

As soon as this words had left his mouth, the Blitzkrieg Boys began to run, trying to find Kai before it is too late.

They searched the whole abbey, every level until they finally came to the lowest, where they heard quiet whimpering. As they looked in they saw Kais sisters huddled together in a corner.

Without a second thought Spencer pulled out the keys, that they had taken from the guard at the entrance door to the level, opened the door and went to help the girls as Tala continued down the corridor with the keys in his hand, in the search of his lover.

Finally in the last cell he found what he had been looking for.

But as he opened the door the sight before him made his legs as well as his breath stop.

There on the ground lay his love, his life all bloody and broken.

Careful Tala crept closer and kneeled down beside Kai.

But what he saw then nearly made his heart stop.

Kais' chest … his chest wasn´t moving or at least not as much as it should.

And then, as fast as he could and still be careful, lifted the form of his lover and ran down the corridor as he shouted for the others to hurry up.

But he never stopped running, careful of his loves' injuries as he moved and he only stopped as he reached the cars, with the others.

As he sat down in the car, he softly cradled Kais body to his chest as the rest of the team shouted at the driver to go faster if he wanted to live to see the next day.

Because of this they already arrived after half an hour and after at least half a dozen broken driving laws.

Just a few moments later the cars with Bladebreakers, All Starz, Judy, Mr Dickenson and to everybody's´ distaste Boris as well who would have to fly with them to Moscow, to receive justice there.

And as they went up in the air, Tala once again cradled Kai to him, feeling everybodies´ gaze on him and his precious bundle, worried for his bundles life.

Even the All Starz were silent, shocked of the state Kai was in.

The Bladebreakers tried to keep Shannah and Anisija busy, in the attempt to keep all their minds of the possibility Kai might die.

And because everyone was busy with distracting themselves or thinking about something else, no one noticed the smirk on Boris´ face, or caught on to the fact that on criminal was still missing.

But they will soon notice their mistake and hopefully not too late.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**And how was it? I have the feeling that I rushed the rescue quite a bit here and that it wasn´t all that good, so please tell me what you think about the chapter, because I am really not sure about it.**

_**Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**_

**PS: There will be 2 or 3 more chapters until the story is finished and I will try to update asap.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicos, a little chapter as my Christmas present for you all!**

**I also posted a Christmas story, I don´t know how good it is and would love a review from you for it!**

**Now, enjoy the chapter, hope u like it.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**chapter 13**

Demetri sneered up at the airplane as he watched his price flying away, together with Boris.

Boris.

How could he have been so stupid to let that happen, he certainly thought him cleverer. But well, everyone makes mistakes and if Boris is too stupid to clean up after himself, he will just have to take care of the problem himself.

Still. It was a pity.

He had very much enjoyed his sessions with Kai but it can´t be helped, he had to silence Kai.

After all he loved life free of any problems and far away from any conflicts with the law, at least theoretical and he couldn´t let the shrimp destroy his life.

Well, what should he do?

First he had to get to Moscow as that was the direction the airplane had been flying and he would find Kai and take care of him. After that he could relax and wait for the end of his days and maybe find another sadistic idiot who he could practice his desires for pain and dominance with. But it should at least be an idiot that could clean up after himself.

After all who is he to sort through the messes of other people!

Yes, that was a good plan and so off he went to find his way to Moscow and little blind boy.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Even though the flight hasn´t been too long it was still too long. The trip to the hospital was a blur to all of them, Ian had frantically tipped on his laptop that he had taken with him, to deactivate the chip again and to give Kai a little less pain to cope with.

In the hospital Kai was taken away and immediately operated.

It had taken quite a long time, mostly because they had tried to save Kais' eyesight but they couldn´t really help him, at best he would be able to make out dark and light differences again but that was all they could do for him.

They had been in the hospital for about two days and Kai had woken only once for a few minutes the doctors said that was normal since he had to heal and the best way to heal was to sleep.

But still, everyone was worried and on edge all the time.

Tala never left Kais´ side, not even when the nurse or doctor came to check him through.

Somewhere in Talas´ subconscious he was afraid Kai would disappear if he left, even if it was for only a minute. He knew it was stupid but still, he just couldn´t help himself.

Shannah and Anisija had their own room but only three hours after they had been placed there, they came back in the room, climbed to Kai in the bed and snuggled up to him, all the time careful of his wounds.

The other one who was probably most worried beside them, Bryan, Spencer and Ian was Judy. She visited at least twenty times a day if not more and made sure that Tala and the twins could stay with Kai.

She said it was the least she could do after she messed up a great deal concerning his protection.

One hour after they had arrived in the hospital, Ian had managed to turn off the chip and if you looked properly, you could have seen how Kais´ body turned just a little bit less tense.

And now they waited for him to wake up, what would hopefully be soon. Tala didn´t think he could stand it much longer without looking at his lovers beautiful eyes, even if he now was blind his eyes were still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Kai had pretty bad wounds around his eyes from the acid but the doctor assured them that only faint scars would remain after some time.

It was only after two more days that the others finally convinced the girls and Tala to go down to the cafeteria and eat properly. The fact that Kai was finally awake and threatened him with weeks without sex after the hospital, had absolutely nothing to do with letting his teammates drag him away to eat.

Kai has been awake for half a day and was still tired but that would go away. He hadn´t wanted to sleep when the love of his love of his life was near and he could talk to him instead.

He had just laid back to get a bit sleep as long as the others were eating. He had only been out for what felt like a few hours when the opening of the door woke him up. A little confused that they were already back but still happy that they were back, Kai settled in a sitting position, waiting for them to reach him.

Kai didn´t have to wait long until a hand settled on his shoulder.

But … that was the wrong hand.

Talas' hand was big but still smooth, elegant and slim but this one was big and rough and something of a prank to Kai.

And then a scent reached his nostrils and Kai thought he would vomit all over himself.

This was the csent that had surrounded him the last few days, the scent of his torturer, the scent of Demetri.

Kai tried to jump away from the hand and to put as much distance as possible between the hand and the body attached to it and himself.

But the hand had a firm grip on him, and in the darkness that was now his world, he heard a click and then felt cool metal pressed against his temple.

Kai swallowed hard. That couldn´t be happening.

Not now that he was finally home again.

By his lover, by Tala!

Suddenly the door banked opened and in ran Tyson, startles, Demtris´grip had loosened a bit and Kai used his chance and ran from the bed as good and as fast as he could with his injuries.

Behind Tyson came Tala through the door and began to shout at Tyson, "Tyson, I told you to be quiet he needs his rest and with you in the room, he certainly won´t get any!"

Just as Tala finished his rant, he noticed the man in the room and all colour drained from his face at the sight of the gun. Desperately searching for Kai, he started to panic as he wasn´t in the bed, but calmed down again as he saw him pressed in a corner trying to get as far away as possible.

Just as Demetri started to raise his gun, a third person ran in the room, but unable to stop he pumped full force into Demetri. Tala using the moment of distraction, jumped Demetri and tried to wrestle the gun out of his hand. After a few seconds, which felt much longer, the rest of the teams appeared and as soon as the Blitzkrieg Boys eyes had landed on Demetri, they went to help Tala and ordered the others to call the hospital guards and then the police.

Finally after some minutes they managed to subdue Demetri and were about to take the gun when the arriving of the hospital guards distracted them. This moment was enough for Demetri to tighten his hold once again and to fire.

For the next few seconds everyone on the room could have sworn that time slowed down as they heard the gunshot, turned their heads with shock widened eyes and watched as Kai who had moved a little from the corner, put a hand to his stomach and began to fall to his knees.

But Tala caught before he could hit the floor completely and slowly took the hand off his stomach as blood pooled out of it.

A few minutes after the doctors arrived they barked orders to the nurses and called for a operation room to be prepared.

But all this was muffeled or Tala as he watched as Kai got paler every passing second.

Finally the bed arrived and Kai was rolled off to operation once again, but this time Tala followed and watched through the visitor window as blood bags where brought in, his lover cut open and the nurses ran around like frightened chickens but still with system.

But then his world fell apart as only a straight line appeared on the heart monitor and the doctors started to reanimate Kai for 10 minutes, but finally pulled away and pealed the plastic gloves off.

Tala stared and then started shouting and banging on the window. And as tears ran down his cheeks, something happened that probably no one who had been in the room would ever forget.

Red flames appeared all over the room shortly followed by black ones. The flames moved to the still form on the table and as they reached him a red and a black phoenix emerged from the fire and started to trill the most beautiful song he had ever heard.

And as they sang the pheonixe opened their wings and engulfed Kai in them and flames started to lick at his body.

And suddenly a bright light emerges, pure white.

As the light vanished, the flames as well as the phoenix had disappeared, but even this wonder couldn´t save Kai, as he still lay on the bed, chest unmoving.

But just as Tala turned away from the sight unable to stand to see his lover like that a silent beep sounded through the OP and the watching room and as Tala looked back through the window, tears began to fall from his eyes.

He breathed.

His chest was moving.

He was ALIVE.

He knew he should go and tell the others that he was alright but he couldn´t instead he ran in the OP and pulled Kai to his chest and as Kai slowly woke, he clinked to Tala for all he was worth.

They sat like this for at least two hours when they were moved to Kais room and set Kai up with at least a half dozen monitors to make sure he was safe.

All the time Kai and Tala never let go of eachothers´hands or at least tried to touch on another part when their hands were pulled apart because the doctors had insert a few needles.

They were just afraid to let go in case fate, Boris, Demetri or whoever the fuck was out there decided to try and pull them apart once again.

That night Tala slept with Kai in his bed, with Kai protectively pulled against his chest. The others visited at some point to make sure he was okay.

Everyone thought Tala a bit over protective as he didn´t let anyone some near Kai besides Shannah and Anisija, not even the Blitzkrieg Boys were allowed to touch Kai, they were a bit confused by that since no one knew about Kais´ death experience and his magical rebirth and to be honest the couple didn´t plan on telling them, feeling that it was somehow to private to be shared.

The twins had just left one hour ago and Tala still lay wide awake with Kai sleeping against his chest and that moment Tala swore to kill everyone who ever again tried to hurt his lover, his Kai, his phoenix.

`Yes´, Tala thought with a small smile, `Kai was his very own phoenix.´

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**oh my god, that was the longest chapter I ever wrote.**

**Please, please review.**

**Merry Christmas**

**PS: the next chapter will be the final one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, guys, I am sorry I took quite some time for my next and final update on this story. **

**I hope you will forgive me and that the next and last chapter will make it up to you, I tried my best and hope u enjoy it!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**chapter 14**

Over the following weeks that Kai was recovering, they only spoke once about the incident when they heard that Boris and Demetri were put in a high security prison.

Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian had made sure that the fact that they were child abusers and rapers was well known in the prison, to insure that they "enjoyed" their time in prison.

After all child abusers and rapers were viewed as less than dirt under their shoes and were also treated that way by the other prisoners.

As Kai heard what they had done, he couldn´t help but feel warm inside, yes he was finally home again.

In their talk about the accident, Tala had also asked about Black Dranzer who had saved him together with Dranzer. Kai just shrugged and told him that he never really got rid of Black Dranzer, he had kept him all the time and over time they had formed a bond of friendship.

But Kai joked that both Dranzer and Balck Dranzer tried to save him just because they didn´t want to be outsmarted by the other.

The best thing was that after that comment both came out of their blades and began to pick and pull at his hair and head, useless to say that it was a very funny sight.

But after four weeks they were finally home again, together with the twins. The team had voted and decided that they would be happy to have Shannah and Anisija with them.

They had arrived at lunchtime, after they were sure that the Bladebreakers and the others knew that they were welcomed to visit sometimes but not to live there and so had to stay in a hotel or buy a house.

Well, the later was very unlikely but hey, it was an option.

The All Starz had left one week ago after Judy told them that they didn´t have to stay. During Kais´ time at the hospital they had been oddly nice but they would never be really friendly with each other, they just rubbed each other the wrong way, even if they didn´t despise each other anymore.

Judy had stayed, said she had to make sure Kai ate properly. Honestly he wasn´t a child anymore.

Well, regardless of all of this he now lay in his bed, his head on Talas´ shoulder and just relaxed.

The first two weeks had been really hard because moving was really difficult because the chip had disturbed the nerves quite a bit.

But with the help of his team, friends and lover he soon was as good as new.

Sometimes moving still hurt quite a bit and might always hurt but that was a price he was ready to pay for his life.

The fact that he was blind now had been much harder to accept. But he was happy that he didn´t have any big scary on his face or something like that and after a little breakdown in the first week, Tala had patched him up again and helped him accept his blindness.

It was still hard to need help for daily things like making coffee or things like that but the doctor said, that would change soon and it would soon become easier. And he really hoped that the doctor was right.

But for now, he had some alone time with his lover.

"I love you, you know."

*chuckle* "love you too. And yes, I know."

"I…I am sorry that I couldn´t protect you and save you sooner."

As he heard that, Kai turned to lie on his stomach so that he could look in his lovers' eyes, because even if he didn´t see any more he could still convey emotions and that was what Tala needed right now.

"Listen, Tala. You have nothing, absolutely **nothing **to be sorry for; the sole thought of you waiting for me let me survive that hell hole!"

And with a soft smile Kai added, "I love you."

With these words he took Talas' face in his hands and kissed him trying to convey all the love he felt for him.

It only took a few minutes for Tala to react as he hugged Kai tightly to him and deepened the kiss as he asked for entrance in Kais' mouth and was immediately granted in.

After some time they pulled apart, breathing hard and cheeks flushed. Suddenly Tala changed their positions and was now straddling Kais' hips and had a look on his face that practical shouted `I am horny!´ and then Tala once again leaned down to catch Kais' lips with his own.

Talas´hands started to explore his lover once again after a long, long time. As his hands came to Kais' hard nipples, Kai gasped and Tala just smirked as he left his lovers' lips and kissed down Kais' neck to his nipples all the time letting his fingers play with them. Kai just relayed and was wax in Talas´hands, just letting him take the lead and relishing in Talas´ caresses.

Finally Talas´mouth came to one of his nipples and began to lick at it as one of his hands stayed and played with the other one, flicking his fingers over the hard nipple, making Kai gasp.

Then Tala started to use his teeth and bit and sucked on the little rosed skin of his lover. During all this, Talas´other hand had slowly wandered down his lovers' stomach and unfastened the trousers of his lover.

As soon as the pants were off Kais´cock sprang to attention.

Tala once again had to smirk at the gasp and then the moan that escaped Kai, as he began to stroke his length and began to lick, bite and suck the other nipple.

"Oh god, Tal, please just fuck me. I want … to come with you in… in me." Kai managed between heavy gasps.

"As you wish, my love."

With that Tala once again kissed Kai as he coated his fingers with lube from the bedside table.

Slowly he entered one finger in Kais´asshole and began to prepare his love for the first entering in a few months.

After some time the second and then the third finger followed the first one in. And Kai was literally writhing under him trying to get the finger deeper inside him.

"Tala…hah…please…hah…need you…NOW!"

"As you demand, my love."

And as he had been ordered Tala extracted his fingers, coated his hard cock, all the while chuckling at the proud Kai Alexander Hiwatari whining because of the loss of his fingers in him. Finally deeming Kai and himself ready, Tala put Kais legs on his shoulders, positioned himself in front of Kais' entrance and pushed in his lover's.

At the intrusion a painful hiss escaped Kai and Tala stilled to make sure Kai could adjust to the hard cock inside of him, after some wedeling on Kais´ part, he gave a small nod to show Tala that it was okay to move.

Tala moved a bit and pulled out and slammed in again, quickly finding a rhythm and he had finally found the prostate of the body under him, after a bit moving around and began to go faster and harder.

Kai was now panting so hard that you would think that he had run a marathon. Feeling that release for both of them was near Tala leaned down and kissed Kai once again as he fisted his lovers` cock and only seconds after, both shouted each other's name as Kai came on their stomach and Tala in him, finally claiming Kai again in a very long time.

Tala managed to shift a bit so that he wouldn´t fall on Kai and then collapsed beside Kai, never pulling himself out of his lovers' tight ass, not wanting to lose this feeling of being whole so soon.

Kai turned around and snuggled in Talas´chest.

A few seconds later Tala heard the even breathing of his love and began to gently stroke his hair.

"Sleep, love. Now we have all the time in the world."

And as if he had heard his words, Kai relaxed a bit more and snuggled even deeper in Talas´ chest.

Tala put his arms around Kais' waist and pulled Kai tightly against him and going to sleep himself, hoping that they will have many nights like that in the years to come but hopefully without the torturing part beforehand.

And outside, the whole house, the whole city, yes, even the whole world was silent as if not wanting to disturb the peace of the two lovers as the moon shone down upon them bathing the world in a beautiful white light.

The End

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**FINISHED! Took me long enough!**

**I know the end is quite sappy but I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for your support and reviews throughout the story.**

**Hope you likes the final chapter and my first sex scene ever. (and I think I never wrote nipple that often ever before!)**

**Please tell me what you think and if I did a good job.**

**Bye, until my next story!**

**PS: I don't really like my summary but don't know how to write it better, could you help me? Please? That would be the final touch at the story! *big puppy dog eyes***

**Alright until next time!**


End file.
